The Forgotten
by Sparow of Darkness
Summary: a story about Spyro, Cynder and most of the others, and extra characters I had made note: this story takes place after Malefor's downfall
1. Chapter 1

**well... this is my very VERY first fanfic... please review hope to see some coments, TRUTHFUL ONES! and I hope you all enjoy it...**

* * *

Spyro wakes up in Warfang with Cynder at his side. Standing up carefully, not to wake up Cynder, he walks over to a nearby window, looking out towards Warfang's gate. He smiled 'today we're going to be traveling again…'

Cynder woke up shortly after Spyro, she walks over to him and kiss him on the cheek "can't wait to leave, can you?"

"I just can't wait to see what's out there… Hunter's said there's a lot of races we haven't even heard of out there…"

"We're not going to be out there for long you know… we're just getting some important things and heading back…" she walks over to the door and some one knocks just as she gets to it, but the knock is barely heard, though the voice is easily heard

"It's me Sparx!" the voice said from the other side of the door.

Cynder sighed and opened the door

"Come on get ready! We're leaving in a few minutes! This is going to be awesome!" he seems really excited

Hunter walks into the room with Chief Prowles and Hunter looks over at Cynder, then to Spyro "are you both ready? We're traveling with a small group of guards… this journey will most likely be dangerous and it doesn't hurt to be safe"

Cynder doesn't like the idea of a small platoon helping them out "we can take care of ourselves… they can't be any stronger then Malefor…"

Prowles looked at her disliking her response "you'd be surprised what these creatures can manage…"

Hunter walks over to Spyro and looks out the window "rumor has it that there's one set of creatures that have practiced killing other creatures, especially the stronger one's like dragons… there's also been a rumor… one that has started not too long ago… of a boy… and this boy was born darker then most of his kind, but unlike them… he was kinder…" he walks towards the door

Prowles laughs "that rumor is nonsense though… it also claims that this boy knows the dragon's ancient and long forgotten language… well we better get going we don't know how long they will be able to protect the book…"

Cynder and Spyro both seem surprised and Cynder's the first to speak "you mean we're risking our lives to find a book!? What's so special about this book anyways?"

"You'll have to ask Ignitus…" and with that Hunter left followed by Prowles and Sparx

Spyro and Cynder both traveled down the stares and went into a large room with nothing but a green gem in the center, Spyro approached it then little green shards fly around it and Ignitus's face appears

"How may I help you Spyro and Cynder" he seems happy to see the two young dragons

"We'd like to know about the book we have to get"

Ignitus smiles "well, this book is a very old and very important piece of work… it's been known to have all the dragons secrets in it… but it can not be read by any one but a very powerful dragon like yourselves… it's also been known to choose those it sees worthy and changes them… if this book were to fall into the wrong hands it could be dangerous… very dangerous…"

Cynder seems worried "what could happen? What can this book do?"

"This book has been blessed by the two dragons Taimat and Behemut, this book could bring back Malefor and make him even stronger… this book can also make you both stronger…"

"Thank you Ignitus…"

"You should both hurry… aren't you leaving today?"

"Yes we are… we hope to see you soon" they leave and catch up to the others outside

* * *

**I hope you all liked chapter one... the opening... please review if you don't I will find you!!! and ask you politely again... chapter two will take a while since I don't go one fanfic daily and since ideas are coming in slow for me, BUT HAVE NO FEAR I DO HAVE A PLAN!! I know chapter one was short but it was to just get started!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WELL HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER! Applaud or die… please. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter… if not I don't care just please review**

* * *

When the two young dragons got out side, they were surprised. Volteer, Terrador and Cyril were waiting for them, along with the others.

"It's so nice to see you again. Are you both ready for the travel?" Volteer had asked them. By the looks of it he wouldn't be able to join them though.

"Are you coming with us?" Sparx asked, unable to see the obvious answer.

"Unfortunately none of us can join. It's just going to be you three and your guards"

"Spyro and Cynder need guards?" Sparx laughed finding that humorous some how. He stopped after just about every one glared at him.

Every one said their good byes then left Warfang for the start of the mission.

For days nothing happened. It was almost as if the world was at peace. Then they see the place that they have been traveling to get to, Kravishk. (Roll the R)

"This is the place. Stay close, you don't want to get lost here." Hunter seemed to be keeping his guards up here more then he did during the travel.

The place was infested with things most of them have never seen before… Humans. They were approached by a small group of humans. This group of humans was wearing black robes. Only one of them didn't. This one seemed younger then the others. He wore a black trench coat, and black baggy pants. He has no shirt beneath the trench coat and has a katana sitting on his back (in it's sheath of coarse).

The eldest person steps forward, holding something that has been wrapped several times. "To be sure of safe travel, we'd like you to take this warrior with you."

The youngest person cuts off the other person "What about showing them around… they might enjoy this place… they should at least find out more about the people they are joining alliances with…"

"They can stay if they want but not for long, there are those who wish to have this book. We don't want it to fall into their hands do we?"

He says nothing for a while "No…" he looks down at Spyro and Cynder "I go by Sparow, I will be traveling with you to ensure the safety of not only your selves, but the book as well"

"Nice to meet you Sparow" the two young dragons say, almost simultaneously.

Sparx seems to find it funny and laughs quietly, stopping quickly again feeling a bunch of eyes on him.

"Sorry Sparow but there is no time for use to dwindle in this village, we should be heading back sooner then later" Prowles explains.

"I understand… when shall we get going?"

"As soon as every one's ready," Prowles says as he watches the eldest give the youngest the book.

"Thank you" he mutters to the eldest "I'm ready when you are."

"Then we leave immediately"

The small group of humans hand them some food for the travel, and they give Sparow and uncovered book. Once everything is finished being handed out they all leave. Sparow waves good-bye to the small group of humans he had just split from.

Just about every one was yawning and becoming tired "we should stop here and rest" Prowles said yawning again.

"We can't stop here... we'll surely be attack, especially in this area... do you not know where we are?" the only person not yawning said, Sparow.

"It's safe to rest here for alittle while, we'll set up watches"

Sparow growled at his response "It's not that simple... Kravishk's forest is a very deadly place... don't play your cards right, and you'll be next on the list."

"Calm down, we'll all be fine." Prowles had reasured every one

Sparow growls at it yet again then climbs a tree and sits on a branch, keeping an eye out for other things. Every one else sets up camp. Hunter and Prowles stay up for a watch.

"You know I'm still awake and I'm not going to fall asleep over here" he whispered down to the two.

They ignore him. They wake up Spyro and Cynder for the next shift. Sparow just sits there and waits for the two cheetahs to fall asleep.

Sparow sits up when he feels it's safe to talk with out any one else listening into the conversation. "So... why is this book so important? And..." he studies them then smirks, "Are you both... together?"

They both look at him. Then Cynder replies "Both of those are non of your business"

"You two totally are..." he hangs upside down on the tree branch. "Why would they send two dragons to get this book?" he flips off the tree and catches the branch with my free hand, then drops quietly to the ground. He pulls out the other book that he was given, and it looks like it was made of some sort of reptiles skin.

"They sent us to make sure the book will travel safely, and is that dragons skin?"

He fights himself not to shout and once he wins, he speaks "It... is not... dragons skin... it's serpents skin... and if you don't want to tell me the importance of that book... I won't tell you the importance of this one..." he looks at them hopping they'll tell him but keeps a straight face.

They continue the watch. Until the end of the night. Then every one else starts waking up.

"So about this attack you were talking about?"

"I've been wrong before... it's just weird... they normally attack when ever something rests...." he laughs "They must be afraid of the dragons"

"He's almost as annoying as Sparx" Cynder whispers to Spyro.

"I heard that" he opened up the serpent scale made book and read in it. He flipped over to the back and a quill fell out. He caught it on it's slow descent to the ground and started to wright in the book the flipped the page, put the quill in and closed it. "Shall we get going?"

The others agreed and they were off.

This time on their way back there was a huge wall, made of strong winds. Sparow drew his katana and was looking around. Hunter and Prowles picked up after Sparow and drew their weapons too.

* * *

**Is this a good cliffy? I'm going to be slow, I do play D&D and on top of that I"m still in school. so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. If you don't review I won't know what you do or don't like about this story of mine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY LOOK FOLKS! CHAPTER THREE!!**

**Every one, ENJOY!!**

**Look I know it's starting off slow but it'll get better…**

**Please enjoy, I am working on making it better. XD**

* * *

"What is it?" Hunter asked looking from spot to spot, but seeing nothing.

Sparow looked around saying nothing then grabs both Spyro and Cynder, lifting them off the ground. He tossed them knocking down Hunter and Prowles. Something landed behind him and blew up knocking him off his feet.

The two young dragons get up along with the others, but Sparow remained down. A voice called out from the other side of the wall, unseen by the dirt and soil being picked up and tossed around from the wind. "Well, well, well… what do we got here? More travelers."

"THEY HAVE THE BOOK SIR!" another voice calls.

"WHAT! WHERE?"

"Over by the downed one!"

A small group of humanoids walk through the wind wall as if it wasn't there. The thing that made them look different from the humans was their red tinted skin, their glowing orange eyes, and the fact they had tails.

Sparow quickly wakes up and grabs the covered book, hiding it in his coat, "Back off!"

"Calm down, calm down... I just want the book that's all. Now hand it over, or things will have to get physical!"

"You'll have to tear it from the hands of my dead body!"

"That can be arranged... Rusteel... remove the book from him, any way you can."

The biggest one from the group steps forward, smiling. "I didn't get to bash anything all weak, till you showed up". He pulls his club off his back, which is almost as big as he is.

Sparow frantically looks around for his katana, realizes that the blast had destroyed it he grabs the wooden sheath. Rusteel laughs at this pathetic excuse for a weapon. Hunter and Prowles shoot at Rusteel and give up noticing the arrows are just bouncing off his skin.

"You planning on poking me with that thing?" he laughed.

"No." Sparow charges forwards and jumps up landing on Rusteel's shoulders. "I plan on smashing your head in bitch!" he smashes the sheath against Rusteel's head three times before it gives in and breaks. "Now I plan on poking you with it!" he stabs the broken side of the sheath into Rusteel's left eye then jumps down.

Rusteel howls in pain and he grabs the sheath and rips it out, then covers the wound "BROTHER! HE HURT ME!"

"You will pay for what you have done to him!" the leader of the group mutters some things and does some hand movements.

The book tries pulling itself out of Sparow's coat. He grabs onto the book trying to keep it still, but it rips through the coat and snags his glove with it.

"No you don't!" Sparow dives for the book, not noticing half of it's wrapping is torn off. He gets a good grip at the base, then feels pain. The sharp pain tears through his body, starting at his fingers, ending at his chest. His grip loosens and he falls onto all fours, panting. He tries to move but the pain tears through his body again and he's out, this time for good.

Hunter and Prowles, continuously shoot at the leader, while Spyro and Cynder are fighting their way through thugs trying to get to him.

The leader catches the book and laughs, "Thank you for hand delivering it to me, Sparow... she'll be pleased, when we tell her the good news". He grabs a piece of coal out of his pocket, mutters something and the area is covered in darkness. When the darkness clears, they're all gone.

Hunter carries Sparow, while the group hurries to Warfang. It takes them half the time to get back, as it did to leave.

"Who is he?" Terrador asked, studying the person Hunter was carrying.

"He is a human named Sparow" Prowles said.

Terrador cuts off Prowles before he can say anything else "A HUMAN? IN WARFANG!"

"Relax Terrador..." Volteer said, calmly. "He is obviously hurt and in a poor condition. He has obviously done no harm to them or they wouldn't have brought him back."

"I just don't understand why they'd bring that filth over here! Those treacherous creatures over here."

"Just because a lot of humans have turned out bad, doesn't mean they're all bad at heart."

Terrador just growled and walked off. Hunter carried Sparow off to an infirmary. Prowles stayed back and explained the whole story to Volteer and then again to Cyril when he walks over. Spyro and Cynder went back to the room with the gem to talk to Ignitus.

"Good to see you again, I hope your travel was ok." He smiled.

"I'm sorry Ignitus, it wasn't ok. We were attacked by a group of thugs. Sparow the human who was traveling with us, tried to stop them from taking the book. He touched the books cover then dropped." Spyro explained.

"Yeah, what's with that book?"

Ignitus has a puzzled look "Is he still breathing?"

"For now, yes"

"Interesting, he should be fine then. He'll wake up, but I must warn you. He will be different. Now about those thugs, what did they look like?"

"Well one of them was as big as an orc. The leader, he seemed to know some sort of magic. He had control over a wind wall"

"You're lucky any of you are alive. Most don't survive any form of attack from the forgotten."

"Who are the forgotten?" Cynder asks stepping forward a little.

"The Forgotten were a group of mainly mages. Every tenth mage had a brother who could take down buildings with their bare hands. They used their brothers as walls, sending them forward to hold the enemy back so that they could attack with their magic. The forgotten used to work for Malefor. Though they did indirectly, they made him anything he wanted. That is all I know."

"The leader of the group seemed to know who Sparow was. Should we keep an eye out for Sparow?"

"You said he was human. You also said he survived the book. There's no reason to keep an eye on him, though he might know more about The Forgotten. Or he can at least help you find out more. The one thing that worries me is that the book is now in the hands of The Forgotten. They will most likely try to revive Malefor."

"We understand. We'll go retrieve the book right away" Spyro insisted.

"No. You should stay and make sure Sparow is ok. Once he is healed, you can retrieve the book."

The two young dragons nod and when Ignitus's ghostly head vanishes they head back to their room to rest.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that and with the subliminal messaging "help" ignoRe it.**

**It was just for fun, rEally. I meant nothing by it. I've given up on telling people to reView seeIng as only my friEnds are doing it. but What ever.**

**i hope you enjoyed it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes I noticed I have been getting tenses right… I give up on the tenses shit, you know what I mean and that's good enough for me…**

**Now about the spelling mistakes my computer doesn't always catch on.**

**Then there's the problem where it saves it to word pad, whenever I try saving it to Microsoft Word. FOR FUCK SAKES WORK WITH ME YOU P.O.C. COMPUTER! Onto the chapter.**

* * *

Sparow tossed and turned in the hospital bed. He wakes up when a massive amount of shock goes through his body and his insides burn. He gets out of the bed but falls over. "SOME ONE HELP!" he sits on his heels, knees on the ground and holding his stomach in pain.

A doctor rushes in "What's going on!?" He looks at Sparow and helps him up "What's wrong?"

"I need water… ice… cold!"

"GET SOME ICE OVER HERE!"

Another three doctors rush into the room with a huge tub of ice. Sparow throws his body onto the tub.

"Wait! It's n-" he stops watching the ice quickly melting and becoming steam. He turns to one of the other doctors "Get Cyril!"

The one he shouted to nods and rushes off.

"Need cold!" Sparow shouts lying in the empty tub.

The doctors continuously get water and poor it onto Sparow to try and keep him cool. Cyril then walks into the room and sees the water turning into steam, shortly after it makes contact with Sparow.

"You want me to freeze him?"

The doctors nod. "He needs it, his body temperature is abnormally high," the doctor who first entered the room says, quickly rushing out to refill his bucket.

Cyril uses his ice breath on Sparow. The doctor's cheer seeing as it isn't instantly melting. Then they all notice Sparow's body moving in the ice. The ice melts completely and the water turns to steam.

Sparow stands up still burning up. His body bursts into flame, but he seems untouched by the fires damage.

After a few minutes of trying the flames eventually go out, and Sparow's body temperature is kept at a steady level.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder wake up to the knocking of the door.

"Can't we ever have some piece?" Cynder complained quietly.

"You both might want to come check this out," Sparx shouted from the other side of the door.

The two young dragons get up and follow Sparx over to the hospital. They enter the room with a surprise, seeing charred marks every now and then. What surprised them most was to see a frozen, sleeping Sparow.

"Why does he have to be contained?" Cynder asked, staring at Sparow.

"He did all the damage. He combusted and nearly burnt the place down." The doctor said, checking the ice temperature.

Spyro looks to Cynder, she returns the stare "Do you think the book could have caused this?"

"Ignitus did say something about the book 'choosing' people." She looked back at Sparow.

Sparow's hand moves beneath the ice. The ice breaks in almost an explosion and Sparow sits up, but doesn't catch on fire this time "THE BOOK! We need to retrieve the book!"

"You're in no shape to go get that book. You need rest."

Sparow just off the frozen bed and he looks down at Spyro and Cynder "Did you both get shorter?"

They both stare up at his impressive new height.

"Did… I get… taller?"

They both nod.

"Really?" he goes to grab a mirror but notices his hands and the new, black claws. He grabs a mirror afraid of what he'll see. He looks at his reflection and sees his irises are red, and the whites of his eyes blood red. He smiles liking his new eyes and notices he has fangs. He puts the mirror down "So… how do you like the new look?"

"I think it looks pretty cool" Cynder says smiling slightly.

"You seem… more intimidating" Sparx replied.

"Well that's good" Sparow laughed.

Spyro didn't answer, he was too busy thinking about what Ignitus has told him. "Who are The Forgotten?"

Sparow's smile faded instantly. "They are a very bad group." He stops making it obvious that this conversation wasn't going to go anywhere. "Well… we have to retrieve that book" He grabbed his serpent scaled book from the night table.

Spyro was about to ask again but Sparow shot him a glare. "Why do you not want to talk about them?"

"Because there's not much to say about them!" He storms out of the room.

Spyro and Cynder look at each other then follow. It doesn't take them long to catch up to Sparow, they find him at Warfang's gate.

"Why won't this fucking thing open?" He flips through his book then looks around.

"Sparow wait up. I promise I won't speak about the forgotten again."

Sparow seems focused on something else and he chants something then looks up at the gate, it starts to open. He closes the book "Are you both going to follow me, or am I on my own?"

"We're going with you. It's our goal to get the book back too." Cynder reminded him.

"How did you o-"?

"That's not important Spyro, we have a mission. We should hurry" Leading the way.

* * *

Sorry this was smaller then the last, and future warning, next chapter is going to be late. Exams are coming up, and I have D&D. Enjoy this chapter… for all I know only 3 of you read it XD T_T. Please review… but please do review about spelling problems.

**If you don't review I won't know what to or not to change.**


End file.
